


Not A Smashing Morning

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Pikachu gets up from a nap, only to get awkward meetings with several disgruntled Smashers who have had a bad morning on their hands.





	Not A Smashing Morning

" _Pikachu..._ oh, what time is it? Feels like I've dozed off for years..." Pikachu yawned as he just woke up from a nap, stumbling into one of the many hallways of the Smash Mansion as he had to blink several times to keep his crusty eyes moist.

"Time for you to shut up." King DeDeDe grumbled as he was slamming his giant wooden mallet on several sandbags with Kirby's face on it, his face looking very tired as well.

"...That's a pretty big statement to make." Pikachu said as he eyed the fat penguin king oddly, the electrical yellow mouse Pokemon shocking himself with some sparks to wake up.

"The only thing I'll make is you zipping your lip!" DeDeDe snapped as he smashed the ground with his hammer, causing a quake as he was clenching his left hand angrily.

"Jeeze, who took a dump in his cereal...?" Pikachu mumbled to himself as he felt his pointy ears drop, shaking his head as he left DeDeDe to continue beating up the sandbags, proceeding to chat with the other Smashers present in the mansion at the moment, some of whom were just as grumpy from a bad morning too.


End file.
